disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Imagination Up!
Imagination Up! was a parade based on Tokyo Disneyland's the Dreaming Up!. It was shown at Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom for its 50th anniversary, debuting on September 16, 2021 as a part of bringing the stories of Magic Kingdom throughout the park. The parade celebrates Imagiction from Disney's films. It had replace Festival of Fantasy Parade, The music also includes a theme song from Angie Keilhauer and Jordan Fisher. (from Happily Ever After) The resort's 50th anniversary promotion, titled "Crystal Celebration", ran from October 1, 2021 and ended on September 5, 2022. Development 50th Anniversary Imagination Up!presents these stories through a parade float development, scenic design, show actions. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the 50th Anniversary Imagination Up!. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disney California Adventure’s Paint the Night and Tokyo Disneyland’s Dreaming Up!, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, and Shanghai Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. On April 17, 2021, Walt Disney World rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming 50th Anniversary Imagination Up!, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Magic Kingdom to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Unit *'Opening Unit': The parade starts with Bambi, Thumper and Flower from Bambi, Bambi is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey Mouse and Tinkerbell atop flying machine from Leonardo Da Vinci rainbow and star, as well as a Bambino from Pixar short La Luna. This float looks similar to the Mickey's Shooting Star Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade names Disney's Dreams on Parade. Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale walk in front of it. *'Alice in Wonderland Unit': Based on the 1951 animated film. *'Pinocchio Unit': Based on the 1940 animated film. *'Disney Princesses Unit': The parade spring with Disney princesses, Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, and Rapunzel from Tangled. This float looks similar to the Disney Princess Unit from Disneyland's former daytime parade names Parade of the Stars, *'Piano Concerto No. 2 Unit': Based on one of the chapters of the 2000 animated film Fantasia 2000. *'Winnie the Pooh Unit': Based on the 1977/2011 animated film. *'Frozen Unit': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. *'Finale Unit': Mary Poppins gracefully floats high over dumbo, and Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Aladdin and Jasmine flying high over the moon with the help of magic carpet and happy thoughts. Show facts *'Theme song': "Friendship in the Imagination" *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT' **'PRINCESSES UNIT' **'PIANO CONCERTO NO. 2 UNIT' **'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT' **'FROZEN UNIT' **'FINALE UNIT' See also *World of Wonder Parade *Dreaming Up! *Disney Stars on Parade *Friend of Dreams Parade *Dreamy of Wishful Parade References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Parades Category:Bambi Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Tangled Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Frozen Category:Dumbo Category:Mary Poppins Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:Disney parks and attractions